


Fly away with me

by DracoIgnis



Series: Sex in the Cities [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys can count to 20 because she's a financial advisor, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Flying, Flying Sex, Humor, Jon knows geography because he flies a plane, Jonerys, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Smut, passenger daenerys targaryen, pilot jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Whilst on her flight to New York, Daenerys Targaryen manages to get down and dirty with pilot Jon Snow. When she seeks him out a second time, he seems different. But it's the same Jon - right?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Sex in the Cities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593268
Comments: 94
Kudos: 352





	Fly away with me

Daenerys dug through her purse, her fingers clumsily separating yen from euros and euros from franc, and it was with a triumphant wave that she finally dug out a Korean banknote and slammed it to the counter. “Sorry,” she said to the clerk behind the desk, “I’ve been on the go for hours. I sometimes forget where I am!”

“You don’t say,” the clerk replied, not making a move to pick up the cash. “Miss?”

“Yes?”

The clerk gave her a friendly smile though her tone of voice was exasperated as she said: “You’re in London.”

“Yes,” Daenerys repeated and zipped up her purse as she met the woman’s eyes. There was no sparkle of joy to them.

“In England.”

“Yes.”

“Where we use pounds.”

“Yes.”

“That’s won,” the clerk tapped her perfectly manicured nails to the note. She slowed her voice as if speaking to a child: “That’s Korean. As in, _Korea_.”

“Yes. _Oh._ ” Daenerys felt her cheeks go red as the woman’s words sunk in, and she sheepishly slipped the banknote off the desk as she unzipped her purse once more. “I’m _so sorry._ Give me a moment-” She dug her fingers back in between the many coins and took care not to meet the woman’s gaze as she thought: _I need sleep._

Daenerys had been travelling non-stop for the last two weeks. She started in her home country of Australia, waving goodbye to her friends during a beautiful warm eve in December. Since then she’d been slurping ramen in Tokyo, walked Beihai Park in Beijing, taken selfies on Moscow’s Red Square, and gotten drunk in a microbrewery in Berlin.

At first it was fun, but the constant flights and train journeys and taxi rides and subways were all doing her in, and she could scarcely recognise one memory from the next. Now, as she stood at a cafe in Heathrow airport, her aching body clad in a dirty hoodie and a pair of comfortable leggings, she wondered if she was even truly there or just dreaming of travelling.

 _Perhaps,_ she wondered as she held a shiny coin close to her eyes, trying to read the currency, _I am asleep in a hammock in Cuba. Oh please, let it be Cuba!_ But when she glanced toward the large glass windows, all she saw were grey skies and rain, and she knew this could not be anywhere but England.

The clerk’s fingernails impatiently tapped across the desk. _Like a spider’s legs,_ Daenerys thought and dropped the coin back into her purse. “Sorry,” she mumbled, “I might have put the pounds in my other bag.”

“Why don’t you step aside and look, hon’?” the woman said through a pained smile, “so I can serve the next customer. You’re not the only one in need of coffee.”

“Sure,” Daenerys muttered and scooted over next to the coolers with sandwiches. She wanted to give the woman a dirty look, but she was too tired to argue. As she leaned up against the cooler, purse in one hand and her open backpack in the other, a shadow fell over her as someone approached the desk.

“Oh, sir!” the woman chirped, her voice suddenly sweet as honey, “the usual, correct?” She didn’t even pause to tap the order into the register, but waltzed off to make the coffee, and Daenerys grimaced into her backpack as she grabbed around for her other bag.

“Some people are favoured,” she grumbled through gritted teeth.

“What was that?” the man asked.

“Oh nothing!” Daenerys sighed and dragged out her second purse, pushing it under her chin as she balanced her bag on her knee. “I’m just being bitter!”

“Any way to make you sweet?” he pressed.

Daenerys glared up at the man, but before she could lash out at him, she felt her lips snap shut. Her eyes quickly took in his frame - black uniform set over a broad pair of shoulders, four stripes on each sleeve, tie neatly tucked under a white collar and there, atop his curly black hair, a pilot’s hat. She’d seen enough of them to know them from look. But it was the man’s kind face that made her speechless. Perfect grey eyes. Perfect plump lips. Perfect beard framing his square chin.

 _Mr Perfect,_ she thought, at once understanding why the clerk had hurried with such joy, and at once becoming very aware that holding her purse with her chin was potentially giving her a few more chins than what was normally considered attractive. She swiftly dropped it into her backpack and hid her red cheeks behind a pair of frazzled silver locks.

“Sorry,” he said and scratched his neck, “that came out, eh, _creepy_.”

“It did,” she admitted, but smiled a little. “Don’t mind me. I’m just looking for cash.”

“Haven’t got any?”

“Got too much!” She showed him her open purse and shook it a bit, causing the many different coins to jump around.

He looked into it and laughed: “You’ve got every currency in the world down there!”

“Bar English pounds,” she sighed.

The man opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else when a skinny lad shouted: “Da- eh, Du-, erh, _Dee-nuh-rys_?” and he waved with a mug.

“She hasn’t paid yet!” the clerk from earlier said, turning back to the desk as she served the man his cup of coffee. “Here you go, sir, _on the house_.” She smiled sweetly, and Daenerys gagged behind her hand as she started rummaging through her backpack again.

The man looked from the clerk to her and then asked: “Can I pay for her?”

“Oh, I got cash,” Daenerys assured him, “ _somewhere_ …”

“She’s got cash,” the clerk agreed.

“All the same, I want to pay,” the man spoke, “how much?” As he reached for his wallet, there was a tense pause. Daenerys could see the hesitation on the clerk’s face until her lips broke into a stiff smile.

“On the house,” she said and gestured for the lad to hand over the drink. “Just this once.”

“Thank you,” Daenerys said and grabbed the mug with her own fake smile. As soon as the scent of coffee hit her, however, her eyes shut and the smile became very real as she breathed it in. “Oh man, I’ve needed this.”

“Let me help you to a table, Miss,” the man said and took hold of her suitcase. Before Daenerys had a chance to protest, she found herself walking behind him to the back of the busy cafe where an available corner still remained. She watched as he neatly arranged her suitcase on the side, helped her to hang her backpack on the chair, and offered his hand for her coat.

“What a perfect gentleman you are,” she said amused and glanced at the shiny nametag on his chest, “Mister, uh, _Snow_. Or is that Captain Snow?”

The man blushed a little. “Jon is fine,” he assured her, “Miss Deenuhrys, was it?”

“Daenerys,” she corrected him and rolled her eyes, “no one ever gets it right.”

“Daenerys,” Jon repeated, and he said it with a certain kind of warmth that made her heart flutter. “It’s lovely.”

 _So are you,_ she thought, her eyes roaming his body as she sunk into her seat. After a pause, she awkwardly gestured at the chair in front of her. “Care to join me?”

“I should be on my way,” he said. Still, he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

Daenerys ripped open a packet of sugar and dumped it into her brew as she watched him. “I didn’t think pilots normally mingled with passengers,” she said.

“We don’t,” he agreed, a small smirk falling across his lips, “unless they look as lost as you.”

Daenerys glanced down her hoodie, noticed a patch of toothpaste, and discreetly held her mug in front of it as she spoke: “Oh, I’m just lacking sleep. Nothing to worry about.”

“Been travelling a lot recently?”

“You’ve got no idea,” she said before realising: “Actually, of all people, you might.”

“I might,” he agreed and took off his hat. He placed it onto the table as he leaned back in the chair and glanced out of the window.

The rain drummed against the glass at a nice pace. The whole outside area shined wet. A group of women in hi-vis vests were hurrying across the tarmac, their hands raised to shield themselves. Daenerys watched as one of them tripped in her heels, and the whole group gathered around her to help.

“No matter where I go, though, airports are all the same,” she said and smiled to her mug as the group carried on, their heads lolled back in laughter, “passengers hurry, but staff have a moment to have fun.”

“It would get dreary else,” Jon said. He tapped his fingers down the cup as he eyed her. “Why do you travel so much? For work?” As Daenerys nodded, he continued: “What do you do?”

“You’ll laugh,” she said.

“Try me.”

“I do consulting.”

Jon shrugged. “I’m not laughing.”

“ _Financial_ consulting.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then they both started laughing. “Really!” he said.

“I knew you’d laugh,” Daenerys said. Her cheeks were aflame, but she too was chuckling. Earlier, when the clerk had sneered at her, she’d felt ready to pack up and return home. The journey to Heathrow had been horrendous, and all she wanted was a little kindness - exactly what Jon was now offering. She felt her heart getting lighter at once.

“You don’t deal with currency trading, I suppose?”

“I am good at it, you know,” she assured him. “My clients love me.”

“I’m sure they do,” he said. She knew he meant it as an offhand comment, but the way his eyes slipped down her body as he spoke made her shyly squirm in her seat.

 _He’s not checking you out,_ she reminded herself as she dug her nose into the opening of her hoodie and smelled how her deodorant was wearing off. _You look like you’ve just woken up. And you smell like it too._ Still, when she met his eyes, she saw a glimpse of something else in there. Something she’d not seen for weeks. It made her stomach flutter.

“Right,” Jon finally said, though there was regret in his voice. He emptied his cup and stood up at once. “I should be off.”

“Thank you for your help,” Daenerys said, but he just shook his head.

“No need to thank me. You know where you’re off to next?”

“I’m a big girl, I can find my own flight,” she said and winked at him.

Jon chuckled. “Right. Goodbye Miss, enjoy your journey.” He slipped the hat back on and did a short bow toward her before he headed off.

As she watched him disappear back into the crowd, Daenerys smiled a little smile. “Goodbye, Captain,” she said. Then, she dug her hands into her backpack, her fingers frantically searching for her tickets as she wondered: _Where_ am _I off to next?_

* * *

Three hours into her flight to New York, Daenerys awoke feeling restless. The cabin lights had been dimmed, and all around her people were leaning their seats back for shuteye. Still, no matter how tired she felt, and how tightly she squeezed her eyes together, she could not force herself back into dreamland.

 _What’s the point,_ she thought after spending a few minutes browsing the various movies and magazines available, _I’ve seen it all by now._ Instead, she slipped out of her seat and went for a slow walk up the aisle.

The flight was only half full. Daenerys glanced around and determined the people travelling to either be working folks or couples who had managed to snatch a cheap holiday deal for January. There were barely any families, and just a single babe who had screamed itself to sleep. She offered the mum a polite smile as she passed her by, but the frazzled woman could barely focus on her whilst her husband snored next to her.

 _I guess there are some upsides to being single and free_ , Daenerys thought, her eyes slow to leave the babe’s face. She scarcely noticed that someone was in front of her, and she had no time to stop colliding with the person once she turned her face.

She grabbed onto a seat-back not to fall. “I’m so sorry!” she stuttered embarrassed, but when the person turned around and looked at her, her eyes widened. “You!”

“Me,” Jon agreed and smiled. He slipped off his hat as he gave her a polite nod. “Miss Daenerys, was it?”

“You remember,” she said surprised.

“It was only a few hours ago that we met.”

“Still,” she mumbled and clutched her hand to her chest, painfully aware that she was still in her oversized, dirty hoodie. She once more covered the toothpaste mark as she eyed Jon. “What are you doing here?”

Jon gave her a funny look. “Why, flying of course.”

“Shouldn’t you be in the cockpit?”

“Nature called,” he explained before assuring her: “This is what co-pilots are for.”

“Sure,” she mumbled, “I travel enough to know.” She glanced around, only then realising that she’d walked all the way to the front of the plane. A couple of flight attendants were walking around outside the door to the cockpit, but they were too busy chatting to really pay attention to them. One of them had started preparing a cart with drinks. She watched the tiny bottles of gin being stacked into a drawer before looking back at Jon. “Sorry, I’m keeping you again,” she said.

Jon smiled a little and glanced toward the flight attendants too. “You know,” he said, his voice slow, “it’s true what you said.”

“What about?” she asked.

“About staff having a moment to have fun.” At his words, she blinked perplexed, but when he turned back to look at her again, she knew at once what he meant; because Jon’s eyes were no longer sparkling grey, but darkened with _something else_.

The way his gaze ravaged her made her blush, and she hugged herself as she glanced toward her feet. _Why did I not wear heels or something,_ she scolded herself, eyeing her worn sneakers.

Still, it seemed not to matter to Jon, because he stepped a bit closer, his voice lowering as he asked: “Do you like to have fun, Miss?”

Daenerys felt it again - that flutter of excitement in her stomach. It was almost painful how much her heart ached to give in. She could reason with it, of course, as she had many times before. But, shyly glancing up into Jon’s eyes, she found that she did not want to. Instead, she licked her lips and replied: “Depends, Captain - what kind of fun did you have in mind?”

Jon’s face seemed to light up at her reply, and an eager smirk took over his lips. He glanced back at the attendants, waiting for them to slip behind the little curtain by the lockers, before he reached out and opened the toilet door on their right. “Get in,” he said, his voice husky with command, and Daenerys eagerly obliged. She stepped over the threshold, pushing herself tight to the sink as Jon followed, the door barely closing behind them.

In the harsh toilet light, Daenerys felt exposed; her makeup was far from freshly done, her hair surely knotted in a few too many places, and her body felt out of shape after mainly dining on quick to-go meals during her travels. Still, when Jon turned and looked at her, she saw no sign of disgust in his face. Rather, he seemed keen as he pushed his hands beneath her hoodie to grab a hold of her waist. His skin was warm against her cold frame, and she shivered slightly as he pressed her closer to the sink, allowing himself more space to breathe.

“It sure is tight in here,” he said.

Daenerys pushed her hands into his hair, his hat falling somewhere behind him, and she pressed her nose to his as she whispered: “You’re about to find out.” At her own words, she felt a shiver down his spine; it tingled in her fingertips as she rubbed his nape, and it sent him into action.

Jon pressed his lips to hers in a wet kiss, and she welcomed it, his lips on hers greedy. His tongue was soon slippering across her mouth, begging for entry, and she let him, allowing him to taste her. It couldn’t be pleasant, she thought, but Jon didn’t seem to mind - he continued to kiss her deeply as his hands pushed up across her body, caressing her breasts through her bra.

Daenerys had little space to move, but she could wriggle her body. As Jon held her to the counter, she rocked her hips forward, rubbing herself onto his groin. Even with the layers of fabric between them, she could feel his cock pulsating in his trousers, and it made her smile to his lips. As he pulled back for air, she ran her fingers down his neck and chest to his crotch, and she cupped his cock in a squeeze. “Were you pleased to find me out there,” she asked, “or would any woman do?”

“Don’t be silly,” he said. He bit his lip as she stroked him through his trousers, making his legs shiver a little. “I have standards.”

Daenerys, catching a glimpse of her exhausted self in the mirror, wondered, _How low are they?_ But before she could press him more, Jon spoke:

“Daenerys - I don’t mean to be rude-”

“I swear, I normally dress nice,” she blabbered, “and wear nice makeup. I am in general, well, _nice._ ”

Jon blinked at her confused before a small smile took over his lips. He shook his head. “No, not that,” he said with laughter to his voice. He slipped his hand free of her hoodie as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “I don’t mean to be rude,” he repeated, “but I’ve got to be quick.”

“Oh,” she spoke and nodded a little. “Of course, uhm, how long do we have?”

Jon licked his lips. “Not long enough for what I want to do to you,” he said, and his voice was so dark that she felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Dear me,_ she thought, feeling shy under his lusty eyes, _I think he’d eat me up if he could._

“About ten minutes,” he finally clarified, and she nodded.

“I can work with that,” she said and swiftly dipped her hand into his trousers as she grabbed a hold of his cock. Jon gasped surprised at her straightforward move, and he rocked into her touch as she rubbed his throbbing length with a quick hand. His breathing was warm against her face, and her own breath started quickening as he reached down and pushed his fingers into her leggings.

His fingertips felt rough and big as they brushed across her panties, dipping into the dampness of the fabric, but it felt _so right._ Daenerys leaned her forehead onto his shoulder as he pushed himself beneath the fabric, feeling her cunt. She was so lost in his touch on her wet, sensitive sex that she almost forgot that they had to hurry. Instead, she dug her nose into his uniform, smelling sweat and cigarette ashes on him, and she tried to spread her legs further apart, only to find that she was already taking up as much space as was available.

“Fuck,” she whispered to his shoulder as he slipped a finger inside of her, and she gave his cock a tight squeeze. “If you keep going, I’ll come.”

“That’s the point,” he said with a chuckle, but still withdrew his hand from her pants. “Take those off,” he said and nodded at her leggings while his own hands sought his belt. He undid the buckle. “I want to fuck you.”

“Lucky,” she said and licked her lips as she withdrew her hand. She awkwardly scooted onto the toilet lid as Jon fumbled with his trousers, and she rolled her leggings down her legs until they hung by her sneakers, “because I’m looking to be fucked.” She watched Jon as he withdrew his cock, the fat length hard in his hand, and she licked her lips in anticipation before glancing up at him. “Where do you want me?”

“Uhm…” Jon looked around the tight space. He then gestured for her to get up. “Bend over,” he said, before shyly adding, “please.”

Daenerys chuckled as she got up and positioned herself, her hands atop the toilet, her bottom exposed to Jon. “Do you always shout orders at people?” she asked, grabbing a tight hold of the lid as Jon reached down to grab at her panties, pulling the fabric to the side to expose her cunt. “ _Captain_?”

“You’re a fucking tease,” Jon said, placing his hand on her arse.

Daenerys shivered in delight as his cock stroked across her wet sex, the head soon pushing in toward her entrance. “Give me more than ten minutes,” she said, throwing a look over her shoulder at him, “and you’ll see.” She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was tempted but, as his gaze shortly caught eye of his wristwatch, he groaned and instead rocked himself forward, his cock pushing into her tight inners.

Daenerys yelped and dipped her head to bite onto her hoodie not to make more sounds. But it was hard; Jon’s cock stretched her out, and he filled her up nicely the way he slowly pushed all the way into her cunt. Her arms shivered, and her ankles ached, the fabric of the leggings pulling for her legs to slip together, but she managed to remain in the position as Jon pulled a few inches out.

The difficulties started as he pushed back in; it was with such vigour that she rocked forward, and she pressed her cheek flat to the wall as she gasped: “Careful!”

Jon licked his lips and grabbed a hold of her arse with both hands as he eyed her stretched cunt with pleasure. “Sorry,” he said, though she wasn’t sure he meant it. He moved with a bit more care, but his hips still jerked with strength, and she could do nothing but to close her eyes and moan as he took her.

Daenerys could feel her whole body shiver with pleasure. He was rough, but she liked it; the way he grabbed onto her, the way he grunted, the way he had her - she felt wanted like she never had before. She knew he was getting lost in the feeling too, because he started bending in over her, his weight pressing down on her, and he moved one hand to grab a hold of the seat as well as he pushed himself deeper into her than she thought possible.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Daenerys whispered and bit harder onto the hoodie. The strings were jumping up around her face, her cheeks were warm, and she could feel the sweat starting to roll down the small of her back.

“Too hard?” Jon growled in her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses.

She tried to shake her head but, with it pressed to the wall, all she could do was whimper and hope he understood. _More,_ she thought, and she opened her eyes to look into his, her gaze sultry. _Take me like I’m yours, Jon. Take me._

Perhaps he read her mind, perhaps he just couldn’t stop himself; at least Jon placed his other hand onto the wall, keeping them steady as he quickened the pace. His cock was constantly rubbing across her wet sex, and her nub felt tense and in need of attention. Daenerys tried to reach between her legs, but it left her unsteady. She bumbled down onto her elbows with her forehead pressed to her hands, and her arse stuck up into the air.

“Fuck,” she whispered again, this time with embarrassment, but Jon took it as encouragement. He followed her down, pressing his lips to her nape as he pushed inside one last time and came. His cock throbbed deep in her as he spilled his seed, and she groaned as she could do nothing but lay and let him fill her.

Daenerys thought she was going to collapse from the way her legs shivered, but before she could regain herself, Jon’s hand went to her cunt, and he started circling her nub with his fingertips. Somehow, he knew just where she wanted him, and she groaned: “Oh, _fuck_ ,” as her whole body started tensing under the attention. With his cock still inside of her, she felt herself shiver as an orgasm rolled over her. Her cunt tensed around him, and she whined from the pleasure that filled her as she allowed her knees to get weak and finally sink down, making Jon slip out of her.

As Daenerys gasped to her hands, her sweaty face drying off in the sleeves of her hoodie, she could hear Jon teasingly panting from above: “Is fuck the only word you know?”

Daenerys grimaced and reached between her legs, her fingertips shivering as she pulled her panties back in place. The fabric was soaked, and it rubbed against her cunt as she stood up and dragged her leggings back on. “It’s the only word I need when with you,” she replied, and she felt smug when she noticed his cheeks go red.

Jon glanced at his wristwatch again and swore under his breath. “I’ve got to go,” he said and tucked himself into his pants before zipping up his trousers. He gave Daenerys a pained look. “I’m sorry, I-” he started, but she shook her head and gave him a little smile.

“I know,” she said, “I’m on this plane too. Don’t want it to crash.”

“Right,” he said, “only it won’t, because-”

“-you’ve got a co-pilot, I know. It’s a joke.” Daenerys pushed her hair back, feeling how the locks were now more tangled than when she entered the toilet, and she gave him a curt nod. “Time to go to work,” she said.

Jon blinked at her before chuckling. “Right,” he said and reached for the lock. “Thank you, Miss, for your, uh, _pleasantries._ ” He unlocked the door, then paused for a moment as they looked at each other. Then, he turned and peeked out. “It’s clear,” he said and stepped outside, and Daenerys quickly followed.

As she walked out, she swiftly scooped his hat off the floor and flopped it atop his messy curls. “Thank you, Captain, for your service,” she smiled before hurrying back down the aisle to her seat. As she was a few rows down, she turned to look over her shoulder and felt her heart flutter as she saw him still standing there, glancing her way.

* * *

Six hours into her flight, Daenerys was driving herself insane. She tried to sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, her mind played her fuck over and over again, and she found herself squirming in her seat as her cunt grew wet from the memory.

 _Since when did I become so needy?_ she wondered and slipped off her sleeping mask. The black fabric kept out the light, but it didn’t keep out the noises around her. Whenever she heard a set of heavy feet stomping down the aisle, she found herself jumping to attention, wondering if Jon had returned to see her.

But it was never him; when she peeked, it was always the same heavyset man in a suit, claiming as many mini bottles of alcohol from the staff as he could. Watching him go back and forth, she started considering getting herself a drink, but another thought soon took over. Once it settled, she couldn’t make it go away, and before she knew it, she had pulled down her suitcase from the overhead compartment and was rummaging through her belongings.

 _He doesn’t have to be the only one looking nice on this flight,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed what she needed and headed off to the toilet.

Fifteen minutes later, Daenerys emerged a new person; her hair had been brushed, she’d applied some simple makeup to make herself look less sleep-deprived, and she no longer sported a dirty hoodie and wet knickers. Instead, she was dressed in a red shirt and black a-line skirt, and she’d slipped on the only other pair of pants she’d brought with her onboard - a black g-string. It sat tight on her flesh as she walked, but she kept reminding herself that it would be worth the pain once Jon laid eyes on her.

 _Surely, nature must call more than once during an eight hour journey,_ she thought as she sat hanging over her armrest, her gaze focused on the front of the flight. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen minutes passed. She jiggled back and forth as the man from before walked for his bottled drinks and returned, his eyes focused on her legs. He gave her a dirty grin. Daenerys returned it with a grimace, and she impatiently tapped her nails down her arm as she thought, _What is wrong with me - he clearly wants me less than I want him!_

Just then, as she leaned out into the aisle once more, she saw him: he had just emerged from the cockpit, and he stood chatting with one of the attendants, his back turned to her. At once, her heart fluttered, and she pressed her knees together as she felt herself getting excited.

 _Calm down,_ she thought as she got up, correcting her skirt and hair as she slowly started walking toward him, _Don’t look desperate. Let him see you. Let him come to you._ But when Jon finished his talk and turned, his grey eyes meeting hers, there was a different glimpse to them than before.

Daenerys couldn’t quite put a finger on what was different but, gathering that he was probably puzzled to see her in a new outfit, she stopped before him and smiled: “I told you I’m a nice girl.”

Jon looked her up and down, and he cocked his hat slightly as he turned to face her fully. “Miss,” he said, his voice gruff.

Daenerys pressed her hands to her stomach as she calmed the fluttering feeling within her. “Do you like what you see?” she asked, slipping her hands to the small of her back as she rocked her hips a little, making the skirt flounce. She lowered her voice as she added: “I did it all for you.”

Jon licked his lips and glanced around them before looking back at her. “For me?” he asked.

Daenerys cocked her head a little as she took in his face. “Something’s different about you too,” she said, and she parted her lips in surprise once she realised. “Oh - it’s your hair!” Where before Jon’s curls had hung freely, he’d now combed them back and tied them up into a bun. She could see it peeking out from beneath his hat.

“My hair?” Jon said and touched his sides instinctively.

“It suits you,” she assured him, worried he thought she was mocking him. She glanced around them too and, finding no one was paying them any attention, she stepped closer to him, close enough so that her breath slipped across his plump lips. “You know,” she said, “I’ve not stopped thinking about you.”

Jon looked into her eyes, but he made no move. He just stood watching her, as if he was waiting to see what she would do next, so she licked her lips and placed her hand on his crotch, giving it a nice squeeze.

“Have you thought about me?” she whispered, her tone of voice heavy with lust.

Jon licked his lips again, his eyes narrowing, but she could see she’d sparked something. “I am now,” he said, his voice low. He reached down, placing his hand on top of hers, and Daenerys felt how his member throbbed.

“I want you to fuck me, Captain,” she whispered, not breaking his gaze as she gave him another squeeze through the trousers. “However you want me.”

“However?” Jon mumbled, and she nodded.

“But do it quick.”

“Right.” Jon glanced over his shoulder, ensuring the attendants were out of sight before he reached out and opened the toilet door. This time, Daenerys slipped in with quiet confidence, and she readied herself for his rough kisses as the door closed behind them.

But the rough kiss never came. Instead, as Jon reached out for her, his hand on her chin was gentle, and he tipped her head back as he took in the look of her face with almost curious eyes.

Daenerys felt herself blush under his scrutiny. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Just looking,” Jon replied.

Daenerys hummed and leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He brushed his other hand through her hair, feeling her soft locks fall, and she chuckled: “It’s like you’ve never seen a woman done up.”

Jon hummed and clucked his tongue. “I’ve never seen one this beautiful,” he said, causing Daenerys to redden even more.

 _What’s with him?_ she thought, though she felt her heartbeat quicken. It was the way he touched her, looked at her, pressed against her so gently - it was like he was a different man. Even more so as he kissed her, because his lips weren’t wet and greedy, but slow and exploring, tasting her, nipping at her lower lip, pecking at the sides of her mouth. It was as if he wanted to savour her, and Daenerys felt herself grow weak in his arms.

She returned the kiss, at first with more haste than he cared for, and he let her know by pulling back, clucking his tongue with a headshake, and then leaning back in to kiss her slowly. It was like he was teasing her and pleasing her all at once, and Daenerys felt her skin tingle as she slipped her arms around his neck and allowed him to devour her senses.

Perhaps he had changed uniform, she thought, because he no longer smelled of sweat and cigarettes. Instead, she could smell a musky aftershave, and she could taste dark chocolate on his lips. _He’s gotten ready for me too,_ she thought, and the thought warmed her, _He’s prepared for me the same I did for him._

Only slowly did the kiss deepen, and when it did, Daenerys felt herself falling out of breath. As their tongues rubbed together, his rough fingers dragged down her back, across her sides, and down her thighs, feeling every inch of her flesh. When he pushed back up, it was slowly, and she felt herself grow wet from his incessant teasing; instead of digging in, his fingertips remained just outside her sex, rubbing at her soft skin until she could take no more.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered and broke the kiss, looking into Jon’s eyes with eagerness, “just touch me already.”

For the first time, Jon smiled, and he bit his lower lip as he pushed his fingertips to the thin fabric of her string. The fabric was flimsy, and as he started rubbing her lips through it, it soon got soaked in her liquids. Still, he took his time, as if his earlier statement of doing things quickly now meant nothing to him - once he pulled the string aside, he took time exploring the outside of her cunt, his fingers stroking her lips, his thumb grazing her nub, making her whimper with pleasure.

By the time his fingers sunk into her, Daenerys almost couldn’t last any longer. She wriggled onto his fingers, feeling his rough tips tease her inners, and she gasped: “Please, can you just fuck me? _Please._ ” But her begging just made Jon tease her more, his fingers dragging in and out of her at a quicker pace, his thumb never leaving her nub.

Daenerys was growing weaker and weaker. If it wasn’t for his body pressed to hers, she was sure she would have sunk to the floor already. But Jon had her pinned in place, and he kept her there as he kept fingering her cunt until she finally reached an orgasm. She had no way of stopping it; her sex closed tight around him, and she gasped and hid her face in his shoulder as she came on his fingers.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, grasping onto his frame as she gasped for air, “oh _fuck_.”

“We’ll get to that,” Jon said. She wasn’t even in the mind to ask him - she just watched as he withdrew his fingers and gave them a lick, his gaze meeting with hers. “First, I want to taste you.”

Daenerys considered herself a nice girl, truly - she meant it when she first told Jon, and she meant it now as she was dressed up for him. But in that moment, all she could mutter was: “Oh fuck off.” It was partially in disbelief. Surely this was not the same Jon from earlier - the one who pushed her onto the toilet and fucked her like he had claim to her? _But it is,_ she thought, looking into his grey eyes which were surely the same. _What happened?_

Before she could ask, Jon grabbed her by the waist and seated her on the toilet lid. He threw his hat aside, seemingly not bothered about where it went, and then unceremoniously dropped to his knees as he stuck his face up under her skirt.

Daenerys reached down and took a hold of his head through the fabric. At first, she was ready to push him away - she had freshened up, but not truly showered for hours, and she wasn’t about to put him off of her. But Jon eagerly rubbed his tongue to her swollen lips, and as he started suckling and licking his way up across her cunt, she could only moan and lean back against the wall, spreading her legs for him as much as the room would allow.

Jon’s tongue darted in all the right places; he licked her lips outside, then in, then teased her nub before going back down, making his way up her cunt. At first, it was uncomfortable having him lick her when she had just come, but the more he went in, the more excited she got. Before she knew it, she was squirming on the seat. Her legs closed in on him, keeping his head in place as he reached a particularly good spot, and she found herself pushing back against his eager lips.

“You’re truly something else,” she gasped as Jon complied with her every move. “A man of many talents.” It earned her a chuckle, and Jon withdrew from her skirt to look up at her, his lips glistening with her juices.

“Now,” he said, pushing into her hands as they sought his hair, messing up his perfect bun, “I am going to fuck you, Miss.”

Daenerys could only whimper and let him do as he pleased. She was so wet and needy that she scarcely noticed when he freed himself from his trousers, and she only realised what he was doing once he lifted her off the seat and took her spot himself. It was when he urged her onto his lap that she knew what was coming, and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders as she positioned herself askew his lap, one leg on each side of him, and then slipped down onto his hard cock.

Daenerys moaned with pleasure as his cock stretched her out for the second time that day. As before, he filled her up nicely, and her cunt was tight around his length. She held onto him, at first only slowly moving as she got used to the angle.

Sitting across him, his cock hit new spots inside of her, and she shivered and groaned as she put herself in the best position. Then, once she was satisfied, she set a rhythm, rocking herself onto his cock, and only then did Jon’s hand slip up to take a hold of her waist as he urged her to carry on.

Together, they moved as she rode him, his cock slapping into her cunt when she leaned forward and slipping out slightly when she moved back. At first she stayed in control, and Jon seemed to enjoy it, leaning back against the wall as she pleasured herself with his cock.

But when she started shivering from pleasure, and her moans were no longer quiet, he took action; at once, his hold on her waist tightened, and he started moving her on and off his cock at his own pace, forcing her grab a hold of his shoulders to keep steady. It was a strange feeling being taken whilst on top, but she enjoyed it - as she gazed into his lusty eyes, she thought, _All I want is for him to fuck me again and again._

Perhaps he knew what she was thinking, because he quickened the pace once more, making her bounce in his lap. She felt her hair jumping around her shoulders, and her breasts bobbed before his eyes, and she felt herself grow warm under the fabric of her clothes. Where she had been shy the first time around, she now wanted for nothing more than to undress and let him have all of her. It was the way he touched her, looked at her, tasted her - she felt sure at once that he would find no issues with her stripped bare.

But time was running out, and she could feel it in her sore cunt as well. She almost couldn’t take any more, and luckily Jon was getting close as well. He started grunting, his sounds deep, and he pressed his nose to her neck as he kissed and suckled on her pale skin, making it go bright red.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered and dug her fingers into his hair, his bun long ago loosened. “Oh _yes_!” With a cry, she came, pushing herself all the way down onto him, and as her cunt tightened, she felt him coming too.

Jon stirred beneath her, rubbing himself up into her as he came, shuddering with every load of seed that he filled her with. It probably only lasted a moment, but Daenerys was so exhausted that she felt he was going on forever, and all she could do was cling onto him as her head lolled onto his shoulder, her body absolutely spent.

For a moment, they sat breathing in, and she felt her lungs sting from lack of air. Then, slowly, she lifted herself off of his cock and pulled her string back in place, the fabric wet and sticky, and she stood up on shivering legs as she looked at him.

Jon glanced back at her, his face red and wet with sweat, and he slowly tucked himself back into his trousers, a small smirk on his lips. “Thank you, Miss,” he said, “that was… _unexpected._ ”

“More where that came from,” she said with confidence, although she knew for certain she could not take another fuck for the rest of the day. She shortly glanced into the mirror as she pushed her hair back, trying to make it look tidy again, and she then stepped aside as she waited for Jon to get up.

He reached for the lock and undid it. He peeked out, once more finding the aisle clear, and then turned to her. “Miss,” he said, and she nodded,

“Captain,” and she stepped forward, sure that they were done, but before he let her slip past him, he placed a warm kiss on her lips.

“I don’t think you’re a nice girl at all,” he grunted before stepping aside.

Daenerys, now with her face beet-red, could only stumble into the aisle and hold onto the backrest of the seats as she made her way back to her seat. _How naughty!_ she thought and glanced back toward Jon and, once more, she found him staring at her, his eyes following her all the way back.

* * *

For the rest of the flight, Daenerys fell into a deep sleep, and she would have remained that way had a flight attendant not gently poked her shoulder.

“Miss?” the woman spoke, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

Daenerys groggily glanced at her, her sight blurry. “What?” she mumbled and tucked the blanket closely around her body. She felt cold. She at once regretted not changing back into her hoodie and leggings.

“Miss, the flight has landed,” the attendant said.

“Is has?” Daenerys mumbled and looked around. She couldn’t see anyone. “When?”

“Twenty minutes ago,” the woman said. “You’re the last to disembark.”

Daenerys blinked at her. Then, once her words sunk in, she jumped to her feet and looked around the aircraft bewildered. Indeed, the place was completely empty. She was the only passenger, everyone else being crew members cleaning and chatting and sending her odd looks.

“I’m _so sorry,_ ” Daenerys said, and the attendant gave her a kind smile.

“No need to worry,” she said and helped her get her suitcase down from the locker. “Have a nice stay.”

Daenerys thanked her as she pulled on her backpack, grabbed the suitcase, and started walking down the aisle. _I went from not being able to sleep at all to sleeping in,_ she thought amazed. _Who knew my cure was a good fuck?_ The moment she thought it, she felt herself chuckle. _He was right. I am no good girl._

As Daenerys reached the end of the aircraft, she turned for the exit and blinked in surprise at the man who greeted her. “Jon!” she said.

He turned and smiled at her. “Daenerys,” he said and took off his hat. His hair was down again, the curls framing his face nicely, and Daenerys had to stop herself from walking up and giving him a kiss.

 _You have no right looking so good,_ she thought, but before she could say else, he looked her up and down and nodded with approval.

“I love your outfit. Suits you,” he said.

Daenerys gave him a puzzled look. She looked down her blouse and skirt, and then back to him. “I mean, you’ve seen it before,” she said.

Jon shook his head with confidence. “No, you were in a hoodie and leggings. Trust me, I remember,” he said and winked.

“Yes,” Daenerys said slowly, “and then I was in _this_.”

“When?”

“The second time we, well, _you know_.” Daenerys bit her lip and felt herself go red from embarrassment. _Does he have to make me say it,_ she thought, but she had an odd feeling in her stomach. Something felt amiss.

Before Jon could say else, the door to the cockpit swung open behind her. When she turned, her eyes grew wide, because there stood _Jon_. Same grey eyes, same black beard, same uniform. Only difference was that this Jon had his hair tied back in a neat bun.

“ _Jon_?” she said incredulously.

He looked at her blankly before smiling. “Oh, the nice girl,” he said.

Daenerys stared between the two men before shaking her head. “Oh my,” she whispered and hid her face behind her hands, “I must be dreaming. There are two of you.”

“Well,” Jon - the one with his hair loose - said, “yes, I mean, that’s my twin brother Aegon.”

“ _Twin brother?_ ” Daenerys whimpered, still hiding her face.

“Yeah,” the other Jon - or, Aegon, _supposedly_ \- said. “And that’s Jon. My less handsome twin brother.”

“No need to be rude, we look exactly alike,” Jon scoffed.

“Why don’t you ask the nice girl here that,” Aegon retorted, “I’m sure she can tell the difference.”

Daenerys slowly lowered her hands as she stared at the two. They had now joined each other’s side in front of her, and if not for the hair, she knew immediately that she would not be able to tell them apart. They were like a carbon copy.

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered.

“Tell you what,” Jon said, “we’ll be in New York for a few days. Why don’t we meet up again, and see if you know who’s who?”

“That sounds like a rude game,” Daenerys said, but Aegon had a dirty glimpse to his eyes.

“Depends on how we play it,” he pointed out with a wry smile. At once, both brothers reached out, handing her a slip with their mobile numbers on it - each only one digit apart, she noticed, _Of course_ \- and smiled at her brightly.

All Daenerys could do was to take them and squeeze her knees together, because she felt it too - an exciting time was about to begin for her.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I blame Jenn for this one - basically, she mentioned her fondness of Jon/Dany/Jon fics. At first, I thought nothing of it. Then, whilst travelling home on a flight, this idea popped into my head, and it wouldn't leave me be. What else to do but write it?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the humour and smut - it was actually quite fun to write! Amazing art by DragonandDirewolf (who else?). Please check out her Tumblr for more great Jonerys fanart.


End file.
